Quelques mots d'Iron Man
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers d'Iron Man. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers d'Iron Man. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS D'IRON MAN**_

**Patience (130 mots)**

La **patience** n'était pas l'une des vertus premières de Tony. Il fallait qu'il soit dans l'action, toujours en mouvement, donnant le tournis à la plupart des gens qui tentait de suivre son rythme. Pourtant, depuis ce jour maudit où Thanos avait réduit à néant la moitié de la population, tout avait changé. Pendant que tout le monde pleurait, lui, il se trouvait honteux parce qu'il était heureux. Paradoxalement, cette horrible défaite qu'il s'était tant reproché lui avait offert une vie plus paisible, plus calme et la femme qu'il aimait lui avait donné la plus adorable des petites filles. Une fillette devant laquelle il s'extasiait chaque jour et avec qui il avait appris à la fois la patience et les bonheurs tous simples. Tony Stark avait changé et il était heureux.

...

**Tabloids (112 mots)**

Tony Stark était tout l'inverse de ce qu'aurai voulu son père, ça il en était sûr. Le play-boy milliardaire aimait faire la couverture des magazines financiers comme des tabloïds. Il aimait les soirées, le luxe, l'argent et les femmes. Il aimait montrer aux autres qu'il était plus intelligent, plus brillant que… Il n'avait rien vu venir… Il n'avait pas compris où tout cela avait bien pu déraper et lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le sol de la grotte, haletant et à demi-conscient, il comprit qu'il n'était plus rien de tout ça. Il était juste un homme prisonnier, blessé et terrifié… Il allait devoir se raccrocher à tout autre chose s'il voulait sortir de là.

...

**Désinvolture (108 mots)**

Tony détestait montrer ses sentiments. Il aimait faire croire que pour lui, rien n'avait d'importance et il prenait tout avec une certaine **désinvolture** qui lui attirait parfois les foudres des gens, mais dont il se moquait. Il était si persuadé que personne ne comptait qu'il parvenait presque à se mentir à lui-même. Pourtant, il existait des personnes qu'il aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre et pour qui il serait prêt à prendre tous les risques, mais il ne savait pas comment leur dire qu'il les aimait. C'était quand même étrange d'avoir cette réputation de beau parleur et de ne jamais réussir à dire ce qui était vraiment important.

...

**Père (201 mots)**

Tony savait l'importance de sa mission, l'importance de retourner dans le passé et de trouver le Tesseract. Il en avait besoin. Toute la Galaxie comptait sur lui. Il s'était dit que cela ne serait pas un problème. Rentrer et sortir ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, mais quand il se retrouva face à son **père**, il bloqua, tremblant légèrement pendant qu'il redevenait le gamin impressionné et rempli d'admiration pour cet homme qui l'avait élevé sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Pourtant il l'aimait… L'annonce de sa mort resterait à jamais le pire moment de sa vie, même tout ce que leur avait fait vivre Thanos n'était pas plus horrible. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Tony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ainsi qu'une irrésistible envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le mettre en garde, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit d'altérer le passé. Alors, il se contenta d'échanger quelques mots, gravant chaque seconde de ce moment privilégié au plus profond de son cœur. Il avait eu la chance de le voir une dernière fois, c'était déjà le plus formidable des cadeaux, il allait finir cette mission en paix avec lui-même.

...

**Gant (127 mots)**

Tout était si violent, si rapide. Tony savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait ce qu'allait lui compter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Banner avait failli y laisser sa vie et pourtant sa résistance était unique, alors lui… D'un geste rapide, il avait glissé les pierres d'infinités sur son **gant**, prenant le temps d'une respiration pour penser à la femme qu'il aimait, qui combattait sur le même champ de bataille, et à cette merveilleuse petit fille qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. D'un geste, il se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres et toisa Thanos. Thanos qui hurlait de rage, mais qui ne put arrêter son geste.

\- Je suis Iron Man

Et d'un claquement de doigt, il fit basculer la destinée de la galaxie tout autant que la sienne…


End file.
